What If: Bring Me Home
by Kitty17794
Summary: Peter's last moments on earth are shared with a long lost friend... An AU whatif fic. [Status: C]


So mah Boo (peace.love.tea) requested this awhile back and I forgot to upload it here. XD Its a drabble-ish 'sequel' to the one-shot 'A Little Fall Of Rain' I did awhile back, and since that is an AU OOC fic, so is this one. But I like it just the same...Oo; Sooo the song is "The Wedding Chorale/Finale" from Les Miserables. Yay?

(Some TLB spoilers!)

_Luna © me. Don't use without my permission. _  
_Narnia © to CS Lewis._

* * *

Crash.

The scraping and screeching of compacting metal…the immense pain of being thrown clear across the car into the furthest wall. The heart-wrenching cries and wails of those who hadn't yet closed their eyes permanently.

The dull realization that he was slowly dying, too.

It seemed unreal. It all seemed impossible. They had been bringing the rings back to the others, so they could try to get back into their beloved country…Narnia…their home. They…Edmund…what had happened to Edmund? He tried to lift his head to look around the car, but failed. He couldn't move…

He couldn't move at all…

'Dear Aslan, please take me now…' he silently begged, closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't move…his family and friends were probably dead…there was nothing left to live for. And he was ready to go on to the Lion's country anyway. Life in England was nothing compared to that he had once lived in Narnia…in the presence of his King…

He just wanted to return to the peace. The comfort and the safety…oh, how he wanted to be comforted…he didn't want to die alone…

_God on high - hear my prayer.  
Take me now - to thy care.  
Where You are - let me be.  
Take me now - take me there.  
Bring me home…_

As he slowly started to drift into unconsciousness, he could have sworn that he felt someone stroking his cheek. He tried to force his eyes open to figure out who it was, but found that they were now unseeing. He thought himself blind, but in reality, he simply just could not open his eyes…and he did not even realize that his eyelids were still closed. He tried calling out to the person, but could not force words out either.

He was completely helpless.

And yet still, he was at peace. Nothing else could harm him now anyway, and besides…this touch was comforting, and if he had full brain function still, he would have realized how familiar it was. He couldn't possibly be in any more danger…

Now, faintly, he could hear someone speaking…the voice was soft and gentle and altogether comforting. While he couldn't put together exactly what it was saying, it was soothing just the same…he hoped it would never end - at least until he was sleeping.

But just like someone jiggling the volume knob on a radio, the voice started to come into focus. As his pain started to dull over, his vision cleared. And he knew he must be dead, for there was an angel sitting beside him, her teal eyes trained on him with a gaze that was altogether too familiar. He found his voice.

"Luna…"

The girl tilted her head slightly, silver hair catching the light - a light which seemed to come from her being. Now that his mind was clear, he could study her. While she still looked like the Luna that had died in the infirmary in Narnia so long ago…she looked different, too. She looked…older, wiser. More peaceful.

More beautiful.

And she spoke again.

"It's done, Peter…your life in this world is coming to an end…a new one is about to begin."

"I'm ready, Luna…"

She could plainly see that England had not changed him. He was still the High King Peter the Magnificent…the boy she had watched over, and befriended, and cared for. He still believed in Narnia…he still believed in Aslan - and he still followed him. 'Aslan, please, let me bring him to your country now…don't let him suffer anymore…' she begged silently. 'Let him see his family again. Let him live in peace.'

_Come with me - where chains will never bind you.  
All your grief - at last, at last behind you.  
Lord in Heaven - look down on him in mercy...Forgive me all my trespasses,  
And take me to your glory…_

Gently, slowly, Luna extended her hand to the King. "Take my hand, Peter Pevensie of Narnia. I'll take you home…"

Home…it sounded like such a foreign word…but which home? England? Narnia? He could never tell…the word so often threw him off. It was no different now. Well, it didn't matter anyway…he couldn't move… "…I can't." he admitted slowly.

"You can."

That tone was nothing new to Peter. It was his guardian's 'I won't ask you again so you had better listen up' voice. He had heard it many a time before…he had thought he would never hear it again. He willed himself to attempt to move again, and was surprised to find that his hand actually lifted off the ground. Turning his blue-eyed gaze to his guardian - who was looking rather smug…another thing he was used to…as always, she had been right and she knew it - he softly asked, "Home…where is that, Luna?"

"I'll show you." she replied simply, hand still outstretched.

He wasn't ready yet, though. "I never got to say goodbye, before…" he said, staring at her.

Luna rolled her eyes, which caused Peter to smile. "Well, what's the point of saying goodbye if we were to meet again? It woulda just been teary and emotional anyway…" She made a face. Too emotional for her liking.

…yes, that was Luna-logic. And oh, how he had missed it. "I guess you're right…but it would have been better closure, you know?"

She smiled softly. "I know…"

He lowered his gaze to her hand, then sighed. "I…don't want you to disappear again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"On my life."

He laughed softly at the irony of this, but nodded just the same. Slowly, he lifted his hand and rested it in Luna's. As she gently closed her fingers around it, he relaxed. He felt completely at peace…he now knew that he had taken his last breath in London.

As he looked around at his new surroundings, he completely forgot about his old life in London. Everything he wanted…everything he loved was right here. There was his family, his friends…the people he cared about…they were here too.

Waiting patiently for him, was the Lion himself. And as he gazed upon the serene creature's face, the High King realized something.

He was finally home.

_Take my hand - and lead me to salvation.  
Take my love - for love is everlasting.  
And remember - the truth that once was spoken.  
To love another person - is to see the face of God._


End file.
